I Love Lucy
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: A short story told in two parts. Part 1: Natsu (with a little help from Mira) realizes his feelings for Lucy. If he thought that was tough, though, he's really in for it in part 2! Part 2: Actually telling Lucy about his feelings. How will she react? Will he even go through with it? (First Fairy Tail fanfic)


**So…I've never written a Fairy Tail story and this is probably a really bad one to start with, but…hey, it's been so long since I've read or watched the series. Anyway, this will be a two-shot story and very short. Like…(and I write these ANs before the chapters) I don't think the two chapters will be all that long. Well, I guess we'll find out.**

 **P.S. As I said, it's been a long time since I've read or watched Fairy Tail. Like, it's been long enough that I'm almost hesitant to put this piece of writing out there for readers. Please tell me if the characters are OOC. Thanks!**

* * *

I Love Lucy  
Chapter 1: Mira's Advice

For once, Natsu Dragneel was completely silent, stuck in deep contemplation. He sat in a dark corner of the Fairy Tail guild building. The only one who had any idea that he was even there was his Exceed, a blue cat-like creature that he'd named Happy. Everyone in the guild was used to his boisterous presence so they did not even bother to look for him back here.

"What are you thinking about, Natsu?" Happy piped up.

Quickly, Natsu hushed Happy. He did not want anyone (especially a certain blonde teammate) to know yet about his presence here today. "I'm thinking about…Lucy," he answered in a whisper.

"Why?" Happy asked. He knew that Natsu greatly valued their teammate, but he could not understand why Natsu would be thinking so deeply about her.

"I don't know," Natsu answered, running a hand through his pink hair that was sticking up even more than usual. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Natsu fell silent once again. He stared off into space and Happy watched him with concern.

"Maybe you could ask Mira," Happy suggested. "She always seems to know the answer to these kinds of things."

Natsu thought about what Happy had just said. Mirajane, the kind bartender of the Fairy Tail guild, was the perfect advice-giver. If there was anyone that would be able to help him out, it would be her. "You're probably right," Natsu told Happy. "I will ask her."

Just as he was about to get up from his chair, though, Natsu noticed that the bar was especially busy right now. Mira was flitting around between several guild members, filling their mugs and fulfilling their various orders. She would not have time right now to just sit and listen to Natsu talk about his problems. Not only that, but Natsu did not want anyone at the bar to overhear the conversation because he just knew what would happen. In their drunken stupors, they would not hesitate to tell others about what they'd heard and, inevitably, it would all end up getting back to Lucy.

No, Natsu's best bet right now would be to just wait. He would wait right here in this dark corner until most of Fairy Tail had cleared out for the night. Mira did not run the bar all night. Eventually, everyone would leave and as Mira was cleaning the bar area, that would be the best time for Natsu to sneak from the shadows and talk with her.

So that is exactly what Natsu did. As he waited, he continued to puzzle over his thoughts, but he also took to people-watching to pass the time. There was Gray over at one of the tables. Usually Natsu never took notice of him unless they were fighting each other. Across the room, Kana was chugging her…what was it—third…or forth keg of alcohol. Levy and Lucy were seated together at a table. They had always been good friends. Natsu almost laughed as he saw Lucy telling Levy about something, but Levy was not paying any attention. Lucy had yet to notice that Levy was too engrossed in the book she was reading.

Natsu quietly looked out upon the other members of the guild. They were his family and what a dysfunctional one they were! Still, Natsu valued each and every one of them. He would have no regrets about laying down his own life to save any of them…especially Lucy. He'd always been overprotective of her. Damn, there she was in his thoughts again. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Lucy?

Silently, Natsu shifted to lay his chin down on his arms, resting them atop the table. It was almost surprising how peaceful the guild was without the quarrels between him and Gray. Actually, it was kind of boring. How much longer would it be until the bar cleared out?

As the hours passed, Natsu remained in his dark corner. He watched as guild members began to leave and return to their homes for the night. Some, like Kana had passed out and Natsu knew that they would end up sleeping there again like they did most nights.

The guild cleared out and soon the only ones who remained were Mira and those who'd passed out on the chairs and floors. Natsu waited just a little longer. He watched as Mira washed glasses and cleaned the bar area.

When Mira turned her back to the guild, Natsu silently slipped from his chair and walked over to take a seat at the bar. He waited a couple minutes for her to turn around and she jumped a little from the surprise of seeing him.

"Natsu! Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day. Some of the others thought you were sick."

Natsu shrugged. "I've been here all day."

Mira blinked in surprise. "Oh, you have?" Apparently he had hidden himself quite well because no one seemed to have noticed him today. "Well, unfortunately, the bar is closed for the night."

"I'm not here for a drink, Mira." Natsu's tone took on a seriousness that was so uncharacteristic for him. Even Mirajane was stopped in her tracks. "Mira, I need some…advice."

Mira smiled and set down the glass that she had been cleaning. "Of course, Natsu. What can I help you with?"

Natsu sighed and tried to figure out how to tell Mira what was her mind. "Well…it's about…Lucy," he finally began. Sure it was vague, but knowing Mira she would ask for explanation.

"What about Lucy?" Mira wondered.

 _ **I knew she'd ask.**_ "It's just…I can't stop thinking about her, Mira. She's always on my mind. Constantly. When I'm not near here, I always worry about her. I've stayed awake at nights worrying myself with unlikely scenarios about her and the dangerous things that could be happening."

Natsu had not meant to tell Mira all this…at least, not right away, but Mira was such a great listener. She let Natsu speak without interrupting him.

"Lucy always gets so mad at Happy and me for breaking into her house at night but she just doesn't understand why we do it…why I do it. I just always want to be there to protect her. I just…don't get any of it, Mira. What does it all mean? Why do I feel this way?"

Natsu waited as Mira thought about all he had just told her. He did not have to wait long.

"I was pretty sure before, but listening to all you've just told me, Natsu, I think I know just how to 'help' you," she answered.

"Really?" _**I knew I could count on Mira!**_ "What do I need to do?"

"Natsu, you…need to tell Lucy that you love her."

Natsu was speechless for a short while. That had not been the answer he'd been expecting. "You think that I love Lucy?"

"I don't think that, Natsu. I know it. I can tell by everything you just told me."

"That can't be true. I mean…I never felt any of this for Lisanna."

"Then maybe you didn't love my little sister as much as you thought you did," Mira replied gently.

Natsu seemed ready to reply back with some sarcastic response, but the words he thought he'd wanted to say never came. Instead, he thought more about what Mira had just said. Was this true? Had he not really loved Lisanna as Mira said? "I…just don't understand," he finally said.

Mira smiled gently as she was expecting Natsu's confusion. "Why don't you go on home and get a good rest? Just think over everything, okay, Natsu?"

 _ **What do you think I've been doing?**_ Natsu didn't say this out loud but it was definitely the first thought to pop into his head. "Okay, fine," he answered finally as he stood up from the barstool. "See you tomorrow, Mira." Natsu waved back to her as he walked toward the door.

Natsu walked home with Happy. Both were quiet. Neither spoke a word. Natsu was still thinking about what Mira had just told him and Happy didn't want to disturb Natsu when he was so deep in thought.

When Natsu arrived home, he and Happy both got ready for bed. The conversation from earlier was still on Natsu's mind and it prevented him from getting a good night's sleep. Happy crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly, but Natsu tossed and turned for several more hours.

Finally, Natsu shifted to lie on his back and folded his arms up to rest his hands underneath the back of his head. His eyes were heavy, but sleep just wouldn't come. He'd spent hours puzzling over everything he'd told Mira and what she'd told him back in reply.

As he lay there in the dark cover of the sleepless night, Natsu realized that Mira had been right. What he had been feeling and his reasons for doing what he did; there could be no other explanation. Softly and to no one in particular, Natsu whispered his realization. "I love Lucy."

* * *

 **Well, I expected this first chapter to be about half this length, but then I decided to add in Mira because, if I recall correctly, she gives great advice. Hopefully there weren't too many inaccuracies. As I said, it's been awhile and I'm writing these characters from memory. P.S. You can tell me if I messed up anything and if the story stinks too badly, I just won't post the second (and final) chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading and supporting my stories!**

 **Posted: January 4, 2017  
Happy New Year!**


End file.
